


Busy Hands

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Holding Hands, Kissing, Married Couple, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.





	Busy Hands

Magnus’ hands are busy. They always are and that’s how he likes it. Hands are for holding and fighting and touching and building and right now, his are carving a wooden duck. They often seem to do that when he isn’t paying attention though he doesn’t know where he picked up that habit. 

He’s shaping the bill of the duck when he hears the door of the Hammer & Tongs swing open and familiar footsteps walking. He recognizes them by their cadence without needing to look up and he smiles to himself as Julia walks over and stands beside him, instinctively turning his face towards her as she bends to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Another duck, huh?” she says, smiling and hopping up to sit on the worktable.

“Oh! Uh, yeah,” he says, finishing it off and holding it out to her. “You want it?”   


She laughs. “You’ve already given me three.” 

“It’s a Magnus Burnsides original,” he insists. “Each one is unique.”   


Her laughter is a beautiful sound and he never grows tired of it so he keeps talking to see if he can make her laugh harder. “Hold onto it and one day it’ll be worth millions.”

She does and picks up the duck, turning it over in her fingers as if to assess the craftsmanship. She nods seriously. “One of the later works of Magnus Burnsides. You can tell because he didn’t slice his fingers open and stain it red.” 

“Hey!” he laughs. He hasn’t hurt himself by accident in years, thank you very much, and it was only before he learned to recognize Julia’s footsteps that it happened. Seeing her suddenly used to startle him; his heart rate would skyrocket and his temperature increase. But now he’s in tune with her. He’s so used to her presence that the idea of being without her is as foreign to him as being without his hands. He wonders how he managed without her for as long as he did. 

“I’m just teasing you,” she says and slips the duck into the pocket of her apron to add to her growing collection. She hops down off the worktable and stands up, taking his hand. “You wanna go eat dinner? It’s getting late.”   


“You know I do,” he says, squeezing her hand. “Let’s go!” He rushes out the door and she clings to his hand, running out the door with him. There’s no hurry, but Magnus doesn’t like to waste time he could be spending eating. 

Though as far as he’s concerned, any time he spends with Julia isn’t a waste. Of all the things he uses his hands for, his favorite is holding hers. 


End file.
